1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content server, a content providing system, and a content providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In games that can be played on a home game machine, the contents are often complicated and the time until beat is long due to enhancement in the performance of the home game machine and enhancement in the capacity of the recorded medium on which the program is recorded. Books and magazines commenting on the game are published for such games, so that the user can look at the walk-through information described in the books and magazines to get some hints when stuck at the game to proceed and play the game.
In particular, the needs for such walk-through information are increasing with change in the living style of the users who play the game. For instance, in games of the category that needs great amount of time for beat such as roll playing game, the map tends to become complicated or the number of items tends to increase, and thus information on such maps and items are very advantageous for users who do not have time to comb through the map or collect the items.